My Sister Scares Me
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Natalya plans to get rid of everyone who stands in her way from her brother. This is only step one. Human AU. Warnings and other stuff inside.


Human AU where Russia is friends with Prussia and Russia doesn't drink. I think this was originally going to be a song fic of I Really Like You by Carly Rae Jepsen, but there's only like one sentence that relates to that song. Warning, OOCness, swearing, and kissing (yes that's a warning)

: when they are talking like this this means they're texting :

Name Guide:

-Natalya = Belarus

-Ivan = Russia

-Gilbert = Prussia

-Madaline = Female Canada

-Amelia = Female America

-Alfred = America

-Mathew = Canada

* * *

I really really _REALLY_ like you... Enough to destroy anyone you come across. Love is a strong word. However, liking someone to the extreme is stronger. Natalya likes her brother. Not in a friendly way. Not like any little sister should. She **OBSESSES** over Ivan.

Natalya snapped out of her daydream. She realizes that she was leaning ever so close to her dear older brother.

"Uh, Natalya? Could you not?" He said nervously.

Instead of moving away, Natalya wrapped her arms his arm.

Ivan turns to his friend, Gilbert.

"Help me." He said barely audible. Ivan was sweating intensely.

"Brother, if you keep sweating like that, then you'll have to take a bath. With me in it." Natalya says, keeping a stoic expression.

Ivan yelps. "Gil do s-something! Distract her!"

Gilbert, under pressure, blurted out what came out of his mind. "Ivan and I have to use the bathroom!"

Both Gilbert and Ivan look at each other, hoping she buys it. Natalya held his arm tighter.

"But I could go with you—"

"NO!" The boys said in unison. Ivan was shaking his head furiously.

She sighed. "Fine, go ahead."

Natalya finally let go of Ivan's arm. The second she untangles her arms around his arm, Ivan and Gilbert bolted straight to the bathroom.

They burst into the bathroom.

"Jesus, you have such a weird little sister." Gilbert says, trying to catch his breath.

"I know. It's almost like Natalya wants to marry me." Ivan laughs. It was short-lived though.

"That's not good at all. She does know you guys are both siblings, right?" Gilbert asks.

Ivan scratched the back of his head as he fumbled with his scarf.

"Hopefully. I doubt she'll like my girlfriend."

Gilbert's red eyes widened. "Bro, you've been keeping it a secret from your sister?"

"Natalya might be angry with me!" Ivan protested.

"She's gonna be more angry with you since you didn't tell her."

Little did they know that Natalya was listening to their entire conversation. She was outside the men's bathroom, trying not to look suspicious. Natalya hid behind a window curtain near the bathroom.

"Well, I'm still not going to tell her." Ivan said.

Natalya frowned. Did her brother not trust her?

"Fine." Gilbert said. "By the way, how's Maddy?" He asks.

Natalya grips the fabric of the curtain. _Who is Maddy?_ She thought, disgusted.

"She's doing great." Ivan sighs dreamily. "I love her so much." Natalya clenched her teeth.

 _I need to change that._

Gilbert laughs. "I know, you told me for the twentieth time."

Ivan checks his watch. "Oh dear, it's been 20 minutes!" He exclaimed.

"Crap, I have to go." Gilbert says quickly. He said his goodbyes and walked out of the bathroom, not noticing where Natalya was hidden.

Then Ivan walked out.

"Time to look for Natalya." He said to himself.

After seconds walking out, Natalya greeted Ivan with a surprise bear hug. It made him jump.

"Gah! O-Oh, hi Natalya." Ivan stuttered out.

"Brother, you took so long that I missed you." She says. Natalya got closer.

"Well well WELL. Isn't the player Ivan!" A voice called out.

Ivan sighed and rolled his eyes. It was his 'Rival' Alfred.

"I'm not a player Alfred." Ivan said.

Natalya butted in. "Yes! Besides he's going to marry ME!" She says, over-excited.

Alfred snorted. "Wow. And you haven't told her about your girlfriend haven't you?"

Ivan froze in fear. He gulped as he looked down to see Natalya. It shocked Ivan that she wasn't upset.

"I guess she already knew." Alfred said, shrugging..

"H-How—"

"Oh Ivan. Did you really think I'll actually let you go to the bathroom by yourself?" She said flatly.

Alfred howled with laughter.

"Serves you right, ya douche!" He continues to laugh.

Ivan quickly became irritated. He let go of Natalya and stomped over to Alfred.

His eyes darkened. It almost looked like he had a dark aura surrounding him.

"Whatever dude." Alfred said. If he was scared, Alfred wasn't showing it. He turned around and left.

"Brother let's go home." Natalya said. He nodded.

After they got home, Ivan basically sprinted to his room and locked the door. Natalya pouted.

Ivan checked his phone.

: Yo Ivan! There's going to be a party at my place! Make sure u bring Maddy :

The text was from Gilbert. He chuckled at the (nonexistent) emoji and sent a reply.

: Of course, Gil. What time? :

Instantly Gilbert replied back.

: About 7 or so. There's gonna be people wasted tho :

Ivan is slightly concerned about people drinking, but he wasn't one of them. Maddy wasn't one either. At least he hope so.

: K. Thank u :

Ivan turned off his phone and stretched his arms. When he did that, Ivan could tell he was sweating a lot thanks to Natalya. He first grabbed a change of clothes and then unlocked his door.

 _I can't tell Natalya about the party._ Ivan thought.

"Natalya! I'm taking a shower!" He yelled.

Before she could reply, Ivan quickly added, "And no, you can NOT come with me!" He could hear her groan. While Ivan was taking a shower, Natalya sneaked into his room and looked at his phone. She read the text messages.

 _How come he didn't tell me about the party? I'm old enough to drink._ She thought.

Natalya thought 17 years old is the appropriate age to drink. Not like she's going to do it anyway. All of a sudden, Natalya had in an idea. And it involved going to that party.

 _Soon my brother will be mine. And no one will have him._

Around 7:14 at night, Ivan and his girlfriend Madaline came to the party.

"Maddy, I'm so glad to have you at this party. Do you drink?" Ivan asks.

Madaline shakes her head. "No. I rather spend time with you then my older sister Amelia." She says sweetly.

Inside the house they were greeted with Gilbert holding beer.

Madaline laughed. "The party just started and you are almost drunk."

"Hey! I'm still sober!" He cried.

8 rolled in and the house was packed. It was full of people making out, drinking, and dancing. Loud music engulfed the house. It was so loud it seemed that the house was shaking. Natalya arrived and opened the front door. It was unlocked.

 _Typical._

She maneuvered her way in the crowd to find Ivan. At last, Natalya found him in the kitchen with his girlfriend. She scowled. Madaline was definitely curvy.

"Are you having a good time?" Ivan asks.

"What?" Madaline screams. There was still loud music blocking their hearing.

"I said, are you having a good time?" He asks again louder this time.

She smiled and then nodded. Madaline then stood up. "I'm going to get more punch."

Natalya took this as an opportunity. She ran over to the punch bowl. Natalya grabbed a beer that was at the table and poured it in. She spiked it. Just then, Madaline walked over to the table.

"Hey, what is a teen doing here at an adult party?" She wondered.

"Shut your mouth, Brother stealer." Natalya spat. She was going to call her even worse things, but now wasn't the time.

Madaline shrugged it off. She took some of the punch and walked back to her boyfriend. After about 30 minutes, Madaline had her 16th cup of punch. She was definitely drunk.

"I-Ivan... I'll be right back." She said, almost falling over.

"Okay?" He said, confused why Madaline was acting like this.

Madaline walked over to the table once again, wanting her 17th cup. Next to her was Gilbert. He was also drunk. Natalya pushed him toward Madaline.

"Hi Gil." Bella said, reaching for her cup.

"Well hel-lo hot chick." He hiccups. Gilbert was talking about his pet bird who was behind Madaline.

Natalya tried so hard not to laugh. Gilbert leaned on Maddy and tried to snag a kiss, about ready to drop on her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I-I have a boyfriend." She giggles as she adjusted her glasses.

"Pft, who cares?" Gilbert grabs Madaline and pulls her into a kiss.

Natalya smiled mischievously. They were both making out at the punch table. Now all she had to do is get Ivan to see this. She ran over toward her brother.

"Ivan!" She called out.

"Natalya? Why are you here—"

"No time! Come with me!" Natalya grabbed his wrist and lead him to the punch table.

"Sister, I don't understand—" His eyes widened at the scene. It was Ivan's friend and girlfriend making out.

"Gil, what the hell are you doing?" Ivan said angrily. He pushed Gilbert off of Madaline.

"Huh what?" Gilbert said, not noticing he made a grave mistake.

"Gilbert! You just kissed my girlfriend! You know she's taken and yet you still kissed her?!"

"Well, she was enjoying it."

All hell broke loose. Ivan punched Gilbert in the face, causing him to bleed in his jaw. Gilbert spit the blood out. He then kicked Ivan in the stomach. A huge crowd began to surround them. They were chanting _fight fight fight_. They even started to take bets. Madaline just stood there, too hallucinated to even figure out what's going on.

"Gil, you don't even swing that way! What would Matthew think?!" Ivan shouted as he blocked a punch. Then someone grabbed Ivan and pulled him away. He left Gilbert with a bloody jaw, bruised arm, and a black eye. Gilbert left Ivan with a broken nose, a scarred arm, and a bruised stomach. When that person finally let go of Ivan, he stormed out the door, still furious. He didn't say a word to Natalya. Natalya just followed him.

When they got home, Ivan broke down in tears. Natalya would of been sorry if she did not cause this to happen in the first place. She wrapped her arms around him but Ivan pushed her away.

"Natalya... I'm really not in the mood. Maybe later, okay?" He said weakly. Ivan trudged to his room.

When she could hear him close his door, Natalya grinned.

 _Mission accomplished._ She thought.

 _Nobody is good enough for dear Brother. No one._

* * *

This has a mix of RusCan, RusBel, and PruCan. Fun fact, this was going to be a lot more gruesome and gorey, but I wanted to tone down the agony.

Oh shit I forgot about Ukraine. Son of a—


End file.
